


Him? My boyfriend? Never.

by Jacky852



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacky852/pseuds/Jacky852
Summary: ㅡ"Why does it hurts so much? Why am I in love alone?I've never wanted this, I've never planned to fall in love with him. With my best friend."





	1. 1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, so probably it won't be that good... But I hope you will enjoy it anyway! <3  
> I'm totally in love with JackBam and I think the world needs more fanfics of them. I'm here to do it!  
> Also:  
> •English IS NOT my first language, I'm sorry if there are some errors. ;;  
> •I will update every week.  
> •I was a roleplayer, so I will try to impersonate the characters in the best way possible.  
> •I don't know how to write smut, but I'll try... Sorry if it sucks. ;;  
> That's all, enjoy ~

It was just a December's morning like others, the snow all over the streets, the sky quite gray, quite white and the wind cold and strong. Kunpimook was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, looking out from the window and drinking a hot cup of tea. That type of atmosphere had always given him some kind of internal warmth, or something like that. It was really enjoyable.  
After a while, he found himself thinking about his family. He really missed them, especially now, when Christmas was near and all you could see in Seoul was happy couples or family that spent their holidays together.  
"I hope they have fun, even without me..."  
"Why are you talking alone?"  
Kunpimook turned his gaze in the direction of the voice and he saw his best friend, Jackson, looking at him with some kind of confused expression on his face.   
"I wasn't talking alone... And why are you listening to other people's conversation without permission? Are you a stalker?"   
Bambam replied. Then he rolled his eyes at him and took another sip of tea from the cup.  
"What are you talking about? Are you fucking crazy? You were the one that was talking with no one! I just came here to eat something, I'm hungry."  
Jackson took a sit near him, then he put an arm around the latter shoulders and looked at him with the cutest look you could ever saw in your life.  
"Can you cook for me? If you'll do it, I won’t tell anyone that you're going crazy and you have started talking with imaginary friends."  
Kunpimook stood up, removing his friend's arm while pouting at him.  
"I'm not going crazy and I'll never cook for you. Go find a slave in another place, man."  
Jackson took him by his wrist, laying down his face on the arm on the table.  
"How could you leave me in this condition? I'm so hungry that I can't even cook..."  
He looked again at Bambam with the same expression as before. He knew that he couldn't say no to those eyes, but he also knew that he had to make him look like the worst friend ever to convince him.  
"...How could you call yourself my best friend when you don't even want to help me when I need you? I have to find someone that really cares about me..."  
These last words hurt Kunpimook more than they had to. He stared at Jackson with a cold look.  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry Bammie... I was just joking, I know that you care about me. Don't be mad at me, please. I'm so sorry."  
Kunpimook put a hand on his mouth and broke out laughing, while the older just stared at him with a shocked face.   
"I know, I just wanted to fool you too. What do you want me to cook, milady?"  
Jackson smiled at him and shook his head. He really liked how Bambam could be so difficult to read sometimes, he was able to made him feel bad at his own jokes. How cool.  
"Cook what you want, it doesn't matter as long as it's cooked by you, my love."  
Kunpimook rolled his eyes at him, giggling a bit for the nickname. It was typical of them gave those type of nicknames to each other. For the other people it sounded weird, maybe, but he thought it was funny.   
He started cooking a cup of instant ramen, while Jackson was drinking from the cup of tea that he left before on the table.  
"Hey, it was mine!"  
"Yeah, you said it. It was."  
Jackson smirked at him, and all Bambam could do was pouting at him again.  
"You're seriously a dork."   
"You love it."  
"I don't."  
He turned his back at him and continued cooking ramen, ignoring his best friend existence.   
After few minutes, Yugyeom entered the kitchen.  
"Hey Bam, where are the chips Jinyoung bought yesterday? I'm really hungry..."  
Bambam just rolled his eyes again and pointed at the shelf near the window.  
"Why are you all so hungry today, I can't explain myself... This was such a peaceful place before someone decided to hear my conversation without permission."  
He said in a sad tone, leaving a deep sigh at the end of the sentence.  
Jackson, obviously, stood up and crossed his arms on his chest.  
"Again with this no sense things? I was here just because I wanted to eat, and you were talking alone. But more important, if you don't want me here, then I'm leaving."  
He used an angry tone for the last part of the sentence and Kunpimook for a minute thought he was serious. But then he realized that Jackson was still there, looking at him.  
"...You're not leaving, Jackson."  
"I'm not leaving because now I want my ramen. But when you'll give it to me, I'll leave."  
"You're impossible."  
"Me? You're the impossible one!"  
Yugyeom stared at them, trying to understand if they were serious or not (like most of the time, to be honest).  
"Uhm, guys... You're being like an old married couple. Stop it please."  
Both of them glared at him, so the youngest just took the chips from the shelf, went back to the door and then he quitted the kitchen without saying anything more.  
"I think he took us seriously..."   
Jackson said, sitting back on the chair. Bambam knew too well that his friend wasn't serious the most of the time. He could see him like that only when the older was lost in his toughs, leaving out the rest of the world.   
"I know you're never serious, what a foolish guy you are."  
"Talk for yourself, stupid giraffe."  
He replied, but then Bambam gave him his ramen. The older just took it and went out of the kitchen, muffling a "thank you" and closing the door behind him.  
"What the fuck, man??"  
He really went out like he said before. Kunpimook looked at the closed door, feeling a bit hurt. He wanted to stay a little more with him, he never thought he would do it for real. In those days they couldn't stay together for a long time, because their schedules were always full. He really missed him. He missed their random moments, the way he made him laugh even when nobody else could, their fake fights. He really missed his friend.  
So, after thinking for few seconds if it was better acting like a diva or just did what he was planning, he followed him, finding the older on the couch. He was eating while watching the tv, like always.  
"Hey Bammie, come here."  
The younger reached him, sitting on the other corner of the sofa.  
"How did you know I was behind you?"  
"I always know where my husband is, silly."  
He was still watching tv, so Bambam didn't have to hide his smile. He didn't know why, but just hearing those words made him happy. Jackson really cared about him, for sure. Maybe that was the reason of his sudden happiness.  
"What are you doing you two here all alone? Are you hiding something from us?"  
Jinyoung suddenly hugged Kunpimook from behind. Mark sat between him and the Hong Kong native, putting an arm around Jackson's shoulders and asking him to feed him. In few minutes all the group was in the living room, Youngjae, Jaebum and Yugyeom joined them, watching together "Nightmare before Christmas". Bambam was so happy, they really felt like his family and in his heart he hoped anything would change, that they would always be the noisy group they were.  
He took a pillow from the sofa, he placed it on his chest while hugging it. Then, looking away from the tv for a second, he found Jackson staring at him, smiling. Kunpimook smiled back and felt a nice warmth, stronger than before.


	2. 2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's 10 o'clock, we have to leave for Japan in few minutes."  
> "WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE UP US EARLIER?"  
> "I did but you were sleeping so peacefully with your boyfriend..."  
> "Him? My boyfriend? Never."

ㅡ _Bambam_ POV.

That night was really peaceful, I haven't slept like that for months.  
I tried to open my eyes but I felt like the light was trying to kill them. I gave my back to the window, hitting something with my nose. _'What the actual fuck...'_ I thought, opening one eye just to saw Jackson sleeping beside me.  
"Hyung, wake up. You're invading my private space."  
He grunted, hugging and taking me near to him.  
"Oh, c'mon! I'm not your girlfriend."  
But he continued to sleep and all I could do was resting my head on his chest. It wasn't so bad, it just felt a bit strange. I looked up at his face, staring at his features.  
_'How did we end up like this?'_  
I really tried to remember, but I only had flashback of our group drinking beer and laughing together. Then blackout.  
Why were me and Jackson sleeping in the same bed? Ok, this wasn't the first time, we had slept many times together, but I hated not remembering how and why.  
I shook myself from my thoughts, realized that I was still staring at him. _'He has really pretty hair...'_ I ran my fingers trough them, moving some away from his forehead. Then there I was. Staring at his lips. I moved my hand on his cheek, reaching the angle of his mouth when...  
"WAKE UP, LAZY DUO!"  
Jinyoung entered without knocking and I quickly removed my hand while Jackson gave me his back and buried his face under the pillow.  
"Did I just interrupt something...?"  
Jinyoung said, smirked in an evil way. Then he leaned his back on the door, looking at me with that expression.  
"No, you didn't. What time is it?"  
"It's 10 o'clock, we have to leave for Japan in few minutes."  
"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE UP US EARLIER?"  
"I did but you were sleeping so peacefully with your boyfriend..."  
_"Him? My boyfriend? Never."_  
Then I stood up, and I went to the bathroom, leaving Jackson with Jinyoung that kept trying to wake him up.

***

When I finished choosing my outfit (it took several minutes, but who cares), I left the dorm and I found all the other members already in the van.  
"Oh my God, finally."  
Jaebum said, glaring at me as soon as I was on my sit.  
"It's not my fault that you guys don't care about your look. I must do it for y'all."  
Jackson giggled, while the others just sighed and rolled their eyes at me.  
"Bammie, you're a superstar."  
"Stop it, hyung. But, yes I am."  
I smiled, letting him rest his head on my shoulder.  
Then we left for the airport.

***

ㅡ _Jackson_ POV.

I always liked Japan. People were kind and the food was good. But I had to said that, especially near Christmas' holiday, I missed my parents. I would like to stay with them, instead of that hotel room.  
I leaned on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I wanted to do something funny, so I stood up and I walked in Mark, Yugyeom and Youngjae's room. They were in the same condition as me before, on their beds looking at the ceiling.  
"...Hey guys, let's do something!"  
Youngjae turned his gaze to me, with a confused expression.  
"Something like what? I'm really tired hyung, I haven't slept well last night and I still have a headache because of alcohol. Stupid Jaebum and his stupid ideas..."  
I couldn't help but sigh.  
"How about you two?"  
Mark hugged his pillow keeping it on his chest, and he continued staring at the ceiling.  
"I'm tired too, sorry bro. I think I'll sleep soon."  
"Same here, I can't take it anymore. I'M STILL A KID, KIDS SHOULDN'T DRINK ALCOHOLICS."  
Then Yugyeom buried his face in the blankets, and I laughed at him.  
"Then you should have said no the us evil hyungs. Don't worry guys, I will ask JB, Jinyoung or Bam. Rest well."  
I left their room and I returned to mine, found all sleeping, except Bambam.  
"WHY ARE YOU ALL SO WEIRD TODAY?"  
"SHHH. Do you want to wake them up?"  
I looked at him, then I shook my head.  
"Do you want to go out? It seems we're the only two who slept last night."  
I smiled at him and we went out the room together.

***

There were many places we could go, but we opted for the seaside. Of course we were dressed because it was winter (and more than usual because people could recognize us), but the view was beautiful. The ocean was.  
The wind was blowing so hard, and I had to bury my face in the scarf. Under the not so long coat, I was wearing a black sweater and a pair of jeans. Bambam, instead, was wearing a coat longer than mine (or maybe it seemed so because of his long legs), a pink turtle neck shirt and black cigarette shaped jeans. I thought he was really cool, his makeup was good too.  
I took his hand, interlacing our fingers. I know men aren't supposed to do this kind of things, but I felt at ease with him. It was just natural to me.  
I smiled at him, but he widened his eyes and looked away from me. On the opposite side to be precise. So I left his hand, starting to walk near the sea. I couldn't understand why he was acting like that. Did I do something wrong? Or maybe he just didn't like holding hands with another man. By the way, it didn't take too much to find him by my side.  
"It's really beautiful, isn't it?"  
"It is, hyung."  
"Let's stay out for dinner. I don't want to stay in hotel."  
"For me it's ok, I don't want neither."  
"Bammie, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Why are you strange from this morning?"  
"I-I'm not strange. It's just... I hate that I don't remember last night. It's like a blackout."  
I stared at him, with a serious expression. He really didn't remember? Sounded funny.  
"How can you not remember... You were the one who started it."  
I tried to not laugh at his face because, really, it was too funny. I just continued to stare at him, with that serious face.  
"Started what? What did I start?"  
"You wanted me to fuck you."  
I looked away. I couldn't stand his shocked face anymore, I knew I would laugh.  
"NO NO NO NO. NO WAY. THERE'S NOT EVEN THE LITTLEST CHANCE THAT I WOULD ASK YOU THAT."  
"You didn't ask, in fact. You were drunk and..."  
"Oh God, kill me."  
I started to laugh. With that sentence he killed me, instead. Trying to not letting him figure it out, I walked on the shore, he was walking behind me.  
"I'm sorry hyung, I was drunk, I didn't want to make those kind of things... I'm really sorry, I don't know why I did that. Please tell me you rejected me. Please."  
I stopped walking and I turned to face him.  
"So you're not excluding that you'd do those kind of things to me. What the fuck?"  
He widened his eyes, starting to look like a tomato.  
"Wait, what do you mean?"  
"I mean that you doubt yourself... WHY, ALTHOUGH YOU WERE DRUNK, WOULD YOU DO THOSE KIND OF THINGS? IT'S CRAZY, BAM."  
"Ok, I really hate you now."  
He walked in the opposite direction and I stopped him by his wrist.  
"Oh come on, don't be mad at me."  
"I'm not mad, I hate you."  
"But I love you."  
"Liar."  
"Maybe."  
He pouted and I hugged him, stroking his hair.  
"Let's go eat, husband."  
"Yeah, traitor."

ㅡ _Bambam_ POV.

He was just messing with me, I couldn't help but be mad at him.  
How did he dare to make fun of me like that?  
I didn't even know why I was feeling hurt. I didn't know why my heart was pounding like crazy when he said that I asked him to fuck me. I didn't even know why I was blushing when he took my hand before and I couldn't even look at him. I just didn't know anything. Why was I feeling like that? He was my best friend, he was Jackson hyung. _'Kunpimook, stop being like this for God's sake.'_  
I shook myself back to reality when he hugged me, stocking my hair. Normally I would have shouted at him, because he was messing them up, but I didn't feel like it. I just stared and stared, and stared... _'Oh my God. Stop, really'_.  
If I started being attached to him in _THAT_ way, I knew I would end up being hurt. He surely likes girls, and so do I.  
_'But why when he smiles at me like that, my heart stops...? Because I'm an idiot. That's why.'_ I thought, then I just followed him, bringing myself back to my usual self.


	3. 3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You'll do whatever I want, right?"  
> "Hyung, what the fuck...?"  
> "I'm just taking what you've promised."

ㅡ _Bambam_ POV.

We had dinner in a restaurant near the seaside, a very good place with delicious food.  
After I finished my dessert, I started looking around with nonchalance. If I didn't look at Jackson directly, maybe he wouldn't even ask me to pay.  
I didn't want to be mean, I just wanted to buy some new clothes and I needed my money... But when he put an elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand, staring at me, I couldn't help but look back at him.  
"You don't want to pay, right?"  
"It's not that I don't want to, I forgot my wallet."  
"Yeah, yeah. That's why we never go out together."  
"Nah, I know you like going out with me. C'mon hyung, I'll do whatever you want..."  
I stopped myself before I could finish the sentence. I knew he would make me do something awkward, but now, unluckily, it was too late... He smirked at me.  
"Continue, Bammie."  
"...I'll do whatever you want me to do to pay you back."  
"Sounds good. Ok, fair exchange."  
He said as he stood up and went to the owner to pay the dinner.  
_'What the hell, why can't I stay quiet. Just for once.'_ I followed him to exit the restaurant, covering myself in my heavy coat as the wind became stronger. Jackson did the same with his scarf.  
"Can we walk a little before we go back to the hotel?"  
He asked in a cute tone. How was I supposed to say no to those eyes? He was just too cute, like a puppy.  
"Yeah hyung, why not."  
We started walking on the lightened street, I was just beside him, our arms almost touching. I felt in peace with myself, but something somehow felt wrong... It just didn't leave me enjoying that moment, and I couldn't tell what it was.  
I laid my gaze on him. He looked so beautiful, even with that messy hair and his scarf over his nose. After a while he noticed I was staring again, so I lowered my head, looking at the ground.  
"So... What do you want me to do?"  
"Do have I to tell you now? I love suspense."  
"And I hate it, so please."  
"You're so annoying."  
He grabbed my arm and we stopped walking. I looked at him again, with an interrogative look on my face. What the hell was he trying to do?  
He didn't say anything, he just pushed me against the wall behind us and faced me with a serious expression. Then he placed his lips near my ear, touching my cheek with his.  
"You'll do whatever I want, right?"  
"Hyung, what the fuck...?"  
"I'm just taking what you've promised."  
He put his hand on the wall, blocking me. I couldn't believe that my best friend was trying to do that kind of things. It felt so weird but... I don't know why but my heart was beating so fast. Was I enjoying that?  
While I was panicking, he started to move his lips near to mine and I couldn't help but shut my eyes and wait.  
After few seconds I heard him laugh.  
"Really Bam? Did you thought I was going to kiss you for real? I was joking, man!"  
Not again. Why did he have to play with me like that? I was so mad, but I knew there was no reason to be mad about. We were just friends, we have always played like that before.  
"No, I didn't. I know we both like girls, I was scared."  
Jackson laughed again, putting his hands in his coat's pockets.  
"Ok ok, can we go now? I'm freezing."  
"Yeah."  
"Bammie...? Are you mad at me?"  
He looked at me with those cute eyes... But in that moment I was too angry to forgive him. And I didn't even know why, cool.  
"Nah."  
"Yes you are..."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Yes you are, I can read your eyes."  
I tried to answer back, but then, just behind us, someone started to shoot fireworks for a local festival. Jackson took my hand, leading me to the opposite side of the street. The noise was so loud that I only could see his lips moving while he was staring at the fireworks, but I couldn't hear the words. I leaned my face near his, to tell him that I didn't understand what he was saying but then it happened. I was close to his ear, but he turned his face to me and our lips lightly touched. We both did a step back and we didn't say anything. We didn't even look at each other until the fireworks stopped.  
Then Jackson talked to me first.  
"Hey Bam, we should go back to our room."  
"Yeah, we should."  
He smiled at me, placing an arm around my shoulders and we started walking to the hotel.  
Obviously what happened didn't mean anything to him. And I tried to convince myself that for me it was the same. At least it wasn't on purpose, it was an accident. Only that, an accident.  
"Bam, I know you didn't want to do that. I'm not mad or something, don't torture yourself and forget about it. I'll do it too, ok?"  
Like I thought before. For him it was nothing.  
"Ok hyung, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what you were saying..."  
"I can't remember."  
"It's ok don't worry. I'm so tired, carry me on your back."  
"Are you crazy or what? I'm not going to do that. You can walk with your own long french fries legs, I'm tired too."  
"How heartless..."  
"Oh, shut up."  
We both laughed and I thought how stupid I was before. He was my best friend, I loved him but only in that way. I had to forget what happened and I had to stop thinking stupid things about him too.

ㅡ _Jackson_ POV.

His laugh made my heart felt less heavy. Why did I act like that before? Why did I wanted to kiss him all of sudden?  
Yeah, of course we kissed before, but never like I was planning to do. He was so scared that he shut his eyes, I felt so guilty... I must be drunk. I drank sakè during dinner, surely it was its fault.  
Plus we had almost kissed during fireworks... I was still shocked, but I couldn't show that to Bambam, it would make him felt worse. So I decided to act like nothing happened, at least he was smiling. And I was on the edge of a heart attack, but it didn't matter.  
"Tomorrow we have to wake up early... I can't do that."  
"Yes you can, ma girl."  
"No no no, you're the girl here."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because you're the one who looks like a girl."  
He glared at me, and I smirked back.  
"Admit it, I have a point."  
"Never."  
I laughed, placing a peck on his cheek.  
He started screaming as always and I was really happy he was back to normal. I promised myself I would never do again a thing like the one I was thinking to do before. Bambam was my little brother, I was lucky to have him by my side. I smiled at him, even if he was still protesting. _'Yeah, I'm so lucky'._

***

We arrived at the hotel's room and I fell on the bed. I was so sleepy that I almost forgot to change my clothes.  
"Bam, I'm so tired..."  
"Then sleep, hyung."  
"I have to put my pyjamas up, before."  
"Then put your pyjamas up..."  
"Can you..."  
"No, I'm going to sleep. I won't help you this time."  
"Annoying."  
I stood up and I changed my clothes, throwing my socks at Bambam.  
"EWW, you're disgusting."  
He said, throwing them back at me.  
"You love it."  
"No, I don't."  
I put myself under the covers and I closed my eyes.  
"Goodnight lovely Bammie."  
"Goodnight hyung."  
Then I fell asleep, with the sound of his voice in my head.

ㅡ Bambam POV.  
He fell asleep quite immediately so I was the only one awake in that room.  
Just when I was falling too, I remembered I hadn't put my phone to recharge, so I stood up from my bed and I walked where my phone was, in the pocket of my coat on a chair near Jaebum's bed. From there I could see Jackson hugging his pillow. _'So cute...'_ I giggled, taking my phone from the pocket and linking it to the charger. Then I went back under the covers, closing my eyes, but, all of sudden, the scene of Jackson blocking me to the wall, came out my mind. I could tell I was blushing for sure, I could feel the heat on my face. What if he really kissed me? Another wave of heat hit my face, so I covered myself with the blanket. _'Stupid Jackson Wang, I hate you'_ , I thought, but my eyes were heavy and I fell asleep after a while, thinking about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I haven't updating before, I should have posted this chapter two days ago... But I had an examinaton at school and I was busy. Don't hate me. ;;  
> Ugh, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!  
> Also, thank you for kudos and visits, I'll do my best!


	4. 4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I miss my mom."  
> "Yeah, I know."  
> "And I miss my dad."  
> "Yes, I know it too."  
> "And Bam. I miss Bammie."

ㅡ _Jackson POV._

The two days after that night were so busy that I could barely talk more than 10 minutes with the others. We had a fan meeting and we performed on a lot of different stages.  
That evening I was exhausted but happy at the same time. I loved our fans, they always cheer for us and care about us. Just like a family.  
The next day we were going to go back to Korea, so Mark, Jaebum and Jinyoung asked me to go out with them. I was tired, but that was the last evening in Japan, so I wanted to have fun with them.  
I took a shower, then, with a towel to covering my lower body, I went to my wardrobe to choose an outfit. I opted for a red sweatshirt, ripped jeans and a leather jacket.  
I was adjusting my hairstyle in front of the mirror, when Bambam entered the room.  
"Woah, are you going somewhere?"  
I kept looking at my reflection, trying to fix my hair.  
"Yeah, I'm going out with Mark, Jinyoung and JB. Where have you been?"  
He sat on his bed, taking his phone to check some notifications.  
"I was with Yugyeom."  
I put up my wristwatch and some bracelets and rings. Then I went near him, taking his face with one hand and squeezing his cheeks. He was so cute, I could had eaten him.  
"Don't miss me too much."  
"I won't at all."  
He talked while I was still squeezing his cheeks so it sounded like a little muffle. He was just cuter than before.  
"Bye, then. Don't stay up too late and if you're feeling alone, go to Youngjae and Yugyeom's room."  
I pecked him on his forehead, then I went out the room leaving him protesting as always.  
The other three were already out the hotel, so I reached them near the main entrance.  
JB smiled at me, then Mark and Jinyoung did the same.  
"Where are we going?"  
I asked, only to find them smirking at me.  
Mark grabbed my arm, starting to walk beside me, Jaebum and Jinyoung were on my other side.  
"We're going to a dance club, I heard it's quite famous here."  
The older of us said, smiling at me. I'd never been to a dance club in Japan, so I was excited.  
"Are we going on foot or...?"  
"Yeah, it isn't too far from our hotel."  
"Ok, let's go."  
The four of us walked for few minutes before we arrived at the place. It was full of people and the music was very loud. I faced Jaebum, stopping him.  
"Wait, what if they recognize us? We can't go in place like this alone..."  
He laughed at me, patting my shoulder.  
"You're too anxious, just relax. Mark knows the owner of the club, he said that there will be no problems with those kind of things. We can go in the vip area."  
I nodded in response, starting to look around me. Then we went to the bodyguard, which, once he saw us, unlocked the entry at his left, letting us pass.

***

Three hours after we entered, I was still drinking alcoholics and dancing with some girls. I didn't even know their names, or, maybe, I was too drunk to remember them.  
Mark came to me, giving me another drink.  
"Are you having fun, bro?"  
"Yeah, I love you thanks."  
"...What?"  
He laughed at me, while one of the girls I danced with before hugged me from behind.  
"Jackson oppa! You're so beautiful!"  
I smirked at Mark and he took her away from me, telling her I was too drunk to have a conversation.  
"But I want Jackson oppa! I can take care of him..."  
I barely could stand on my feet, so I rested my head on Mark's shoulder.  
"No, maybe next time. We're leaving."  
She pouted, glaring at us while he carried me out the club, Jaebum and Jinyoung followed us few seconds later. I could only listen to their conversation, while I was resting my back on the wall, my eyes closed.  
"He's done, bros."  
"Yeah, I see."  
"We shouldn't had letting him drink that much."  
"Should we carry him to the hotel?"  
"But I want to stay a little more, there's this girl..."  
"And another girl who..."  
"Ok ok, I'll carry him alone then I will come back."  
"See you later, then."  
"Thanks Mark."  
The two of them left us and went back to the club.  
Mark placed my arm around his neck taking my hand in his, while with his other arm he grabbed my waist to help me walking.  
"I'm a mess, right?"  
He looked at me, shocked. Was I crying? What the fuck was wrong with me, my head hurts.  
"No, you're just drunk. Don't cry..."  
I turned my face away from him, trying to stop my tears.  
"I miss my mom."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"And I miss my dad."  
"Yes, I know it too."  
"And Bam. I miss Bammie."  
"Bambam? He's in the hotel, you can see him soon. Just try to walk a little faster..."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're heavy..."  
"Sorry Markie Pooh..."  
"Again with that name?"  
He giggled, shaking his head.

ㅡ _Bambam POV._

Jackson went out and I was alone in the room. For the first hour I laid down to my bed, watching videos and spending some time on Twitter and Instagram, but after a while I was so bored... I texted Youngjae and Yugyeom, asking them to came in my room. They arrived in few minutes.  
"Baaaaam!"  
Yugyeom hugged me, laying down near me. Youngjae was sitting on JB's bed.  
"Hi Bammie!"  
"Hey guys. I was so booooored, thanks for coming."  
"No problem, we were bored too. What do you want to do? Can we watch a film together?"  
"Yeah, which film?"  
Youngjae went near the tv, zapping between the various channels.  
"Do you like Harry Potter?"  
Yugyeom nodded and I did the same.

***

The film ended, so the other two went back to their room to sleep. I was alone again.  
I checked the clock and it was already 2:06 am. Where the fuck was Jackson?  
I was starting to panic, when I heard the door unlocking and him and Mark came in. The older was helping him to walk, leading him to his bed. He seemed so messed up.  
"What's happened? Why is he in this conditions?"  
"He's drunk, can you take care of him? I have to go back to JB and Jinyoung..."  
"Y-yeah of course."  
"Thank you Bam, bye."  
He looked at Jackson sighing, then he left.  
I walked near him, sitting on his bed and checking his state, but when I touched his forehead with my hand, he opened his eyes.  
"Bammie, you're here! Let's party!"  
He tried to stand up, but I stopped him grabbing his shoulders.  
"What are you saying, man. Lay down and shut up, you need to rest."  
"No, I don't want to sleep."  
"I don't care, you're going to do it anyway."  
"I said no."  
He removed my hands from him, sitting on his bed and facing me. His gaze was so strong that for a moment I felt something in my stomach. I don't know what it was, but it was weird.  
"I don't care what you've said, just do what I've told you to do."  
"No."  
"Stop acting like a child, c'mon."  
He brought his face near mine, without breaking our eye contact. I didn't take a step back, nor I pushed him away. I stayed still, looking at him.  
"I missed you, Bam."  
"Really?"  
After my answer he moved his gaze on my lips, then he rested his forehead on mine.  
"Yeah, really."  
"I... I missed you too. I always miss you in these days, we haven't talked that much."  
"You've told me that you weren't going to miss me, before."  
"Shut up."  
He giggled, taking my hand in his and interlacing our fingers. My heart skipped a beat.  
"Bammie, there's one thing I want to tell you. About the blackout you have of that night."  
"You haven't told me anything in the end, so yes please. Tell me."  
"We... That night, we... You were too drunk and you asked me to lead you in your room. But... After I hold your hand, you..."  
He stopped. I waited for several seconds, but he didn't continue.  
"What did I do…?"  
Jackson was staring at me, his forehead still on mine.  
"Hyung? What did I do?"  
When I finished the sentence he moved his face and kissed me. I panicked at the beginning, but then I squeezed his hand and I kissed him back. There was no tongue involved, it was a soft and sweet kiss.  
I didn't know how long we stayed like that but after a while he broke the kiss, lying back down on his bed and hugging his pillow as usual. I stayed still for some minutes, blinking like an idiot and trying to explain myself what was happened. Then I looked at Jackson, I removed his shoes and I covered him with the blanket and covers, pecking him on his cheek.  
I went back to my bed, staring at the ceiling. _'What the actual fuck...? He didn't tell me about that night, at least. What have I done?'._  
I turned on my side, watching him. Then I brought a hand on my lips. He kissed me. _He. Fucking. Kissed. Me._ Maybe he did it just because he was drunk, but his eyes were... strange. What was that look? I couldn't tell.  
I hugged my pillow too, closing my eyes.  
"How am I supposed to sleep tonight? I hate you even more, now..."  
I threw away the pillow and I stood up, going again to his bed. I laid down near him, hugging him from behind.  
_'I have to check if he starts to do strange things during night... he's still drunk'_ I thought, trying to convince myself. But the reality was another. I wanted to hug him. So bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok there is another chapter, I hope you like it!  
> Thank you for kudos and hints, I'm really happy! Thank you, thank you, thank you. <3


	5. 5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing, hyung? You should have asked me to help you..."  
> "I-I'm... I was..."

ㅡ _Jackson POV._

I woke up with the voice of Jinyoung in my ears, as always.  
"JACKSON _FUCKING_ WANG, WAKE UP."  
I opened one eye, looking at him. My head hurt and I was still all messed up from the previous night. I had to be really drunk to feel like that.  
"What do you what mom?"  
He glared at me, then his gaze laid on something behind me. I checked too, backing him, and I found Bambam sleeping in my bed.  
"Cute."  
I said and Jinyoung chuckled, crossing his arms on his chest.  
"So boyfriends... Now get up, we have to leave for the airport. Damn, Jaebum and I woke up an hour ago like the others. We'll waiting you in the van, don't take too long."  
He left while I was trying to stand up, but the headache was too strong, so I fell back where I was before. I decided to woke up Bam, ruffling his hair and pecking him on his cheek, hoping that he would help me. Just then, I had a flashback of me kissing him on his lips... I immediately got off of him, but I didn't calculate that I was near the edge of the bed and I fell on the floor. I cursed, trying to stand up, I raised my head and I saw Bambam watching me, rubbing his eyes. I froze.  
"What are you doing, hyung? You should have asked me to help you..."  
"I-I'm... I was..."  
He stared at me. I couldn't even spoke properly, my thoughts were too confused. What did I have to do? Acting like nothing happened? Or telling him that I was sorry? I blinked staring at him, but then he got up the bed and went to the bathroom without saying a word.  
I sighed, standing up from the floor and sitting on my bed. Why did I kiss him? I could only remember that he was so close. And so cute. And I... wanted him? _'What are you thinking, man? No way, he's my little brother. There are zero probabilities that I was thinking at him in that way. I really have to stop this'._  
I dragged myself to the bathroom, knocking two times.  
"Bam, we need to talk for a moment."  
He opened the door. His makeup wasn't done yet, so I could tell from his dark circles that he hadn't slept so well, last night.  
"No. There's nothing to talk about."  
I blinked again few times and he shut the door, leaving me out.  
Was he angry? Of course, he was. I kissed him like an idiot... I could understand him, I was mad at myself too.  
I looked at my reflection in the mirror on the wall. My eyes were too red and my skin was too pale. 'I have to fix myself', I thought. Meanwhile Bambam went out the bathroom, going to his wardrobe to get dressed. He always took a lot of time to do it, so, I went to take a shower knowing that when I would go back he would be there, still trying to choose an appropriate outfit.  
I didn't stay under the water for too long, ten minutes more less. I dried myself a bit, and I went back to him.  
"Bam, really, we..."  
I looked around but he wasn't there.  
"Oh."  
I felt really hurt. I dressed up, I put sunglasses to cover my bloodshot eyes and I went to the others.  
He didn't want to talk me? Ok, he could go to fuck himself.

ㅡ _Bambam POV._

I was so scared to facing him that I acted like a bitch. I knew that he was going to make some kind of excuses, that he was drunk and he didn't want to kiss me, or something like that. I didn't want to hear that, not at the moment.  
When he went to take a shower, I left the room, knowing that he would be mad at me. His face was so confused when he saw me... He fell of the bed too. I couldn't face that, my heart couldn't.  
During that night I had hugged him all the time. I could still smelt his perfume on me and it only scared me more. I liked how it mixed with mine, maybe too much.  
I stopped walking before exit the hotel and I went in the bathroom in the hall. I lacked air and I needed to calm myself.  
I rested my back on the wall, looking in the mirror in front of me. I felt the hot trace of a tear got off my face, but when I tried to remove it, others were already falling from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I felt so bad for how I had treated Jackson. He didn't deserve that and I was so stupid. I forced myself to stop crying and I ran back to our room, but when I reached the hallway, he was already there.  
"Hyung I'm..."  
He didn't even look at me. He passed away like I didn't exist, going to the hall and then taking the exit, leaving me there.  
"...Sorry."  
The last word came out of my mouth automatically. I knew that I was the one who started to act like an asshole, but he totally ignored me. He never did a thing like that before, I felt so mad at him.  
"Fuck off."  
I put on my headphones and I walked to the van. Yugyeom ran to me immediately.  
"Good morning Bam!"  
He hugged me, taking one headphone to listen music with me. We sat together, on my other side there was Youngjae. I didn't even look at Jackson once, but I knew he was sleeping. The thing that scared me the most was that I was going to lose him. And I couldn't do anything.

***

We arrived at our dorm in few hours, but we had to practice all the remaining day and I was already tired. I had to fought back tears every time I thought about what happened and I couldn't concentrate on dancing.  
Obviously I had to do it anyway, so I changed myself in training clothes and I went to the practice room. Jackson wasn't there, so I felt a bit relived. I was happy that I didn't have to face him, but I wanted to know where he was. I still cared about him, so I went to Jaebum to ask him.  
"Hyung, where's Jackson hyung?"  
He was stretching his arms, so he looked at me trough the mirror.  
"He's going to film a reality show, he won't practice with us today."  
I nodded, starting to stretching my legs. I was really relived now, at least I could dance without distractions.

***

After we all got ready, the staff member started music and we started practicing. Things didn't go easy as I expected, I was in my own world, so, after I lost timing several times, I did a step in a wrong way and I collided with Yugyeom which was by my side.  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry Gyeomie!"  
"Don't worry Bam, you haven't hurt me."  
He smiled but the choreographer glared at me and I made a little bow to apologize.  
Music started again but I made another mistake, this time falling at the ground.  
The choreographer glared again and this time walked near me.  
"If you aren't here to concentrate, then leave. We aren't here to waist our time with your mistakes."  
I didn't know what answer back, so I just took the door and I left.  
I was on the edge of tears when I heard someone running behind me. I stopped, turning to him.  
"Where are you going, idiot."  
"I'm still older than you, you have to respect me."  
Yugyeom laughed, placing his arm around my shoulders.  
"Do you want to drink something? You know you can talk to me if there's something wrong, right?"  
I looked at him, scrolling my shoulders.  
"There's nothing to talk about. I'm just tired."  
He sighed, then we went back together to the dorm.

ㅡ _Jackson POV._

I was exhausted. I went to film a show with some other JYP's idols and, even if makeup could mask it, I was like a zombie. My eyes weren't red anymore, but I felt them heavy and my headache was stronger than before.  
It was already 9 pm and I didn't have dinner yet. I wasn't in the mood to eat, but my manager would be mad at me if I skipped meals, so I went to a restaurant near the dorm where I knew the owner. Because of that, she was the one who served me my order at the table I was at. Grilled chicken was the best in that place.  
She smiled at me, giving me different types of sauces.  
"Can I introduce you my niece? You're a handsome and gentle man, she surely will like you."  
I wasn't in the mood to make new friends neither, but I didn't want to be rude with her.  
"Yeah, of course noona."  
She smiled and made a bow to me, then she went back to the kitchen.  
I was already eating when I hear a feminine voice called my name. So I raised my head to her.  
"You're Jackson oppa, right...?"  
She was small and cute, her black hair was straight and not too long, but they fitted her beautiful face.  
"Yes I am. And you are...?"  
She blushed, sitting in front of me.  
"I'm Mina." (n.b. _**not**_ Twice's Mina)  
"You have a nice name. Are you a foreigner too?"  
"Yes, I'm Japanese!"  
"Cool!"  
"Thank you... I really love GOT7, you're the best!"  
"Really? Who's your bias?"  
"I... I really like Bambam oppa!"  
I almost chocked and I cursed in my mind. _Why was he always everywhere, even when he wasn't with me?_  
"Oh, he loves you too for sure!"  
I finished my dish, so I stood up.  
"W-wait! Can you introduce me to him? I can give you my number and you can give it to him... please oppa!"  
Her eyes were like a puppy's ones. Bam would like her for sure.  
"Yeah, why not. Write it on a piece of paper, I'll give it to him."  
She started jumping on the place hugging me, then he wrote it like I said before.  
"Thank you oppa, you're the best!"  
"Yes, since I was born."  
She giggled and we greeted each other before I left.

***

I arrived at the dorm after a while, Mark was still awake and I felt less lonely.  
"Hey bro, what's up?"  
"Same things as always, nothing new."  
I took off my jacket, then I went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. That type of chicken always made me thirsty and I couldn't drink before because of that girl and his stupid bias. In that moment I remember of her number and what I had said to her about it.  
I didn't want to talk to that asshole, so I had to give it to someone else who would give it to him. I perfectly knew who that person was.

***

I knocked at Yugyeom's door and when he opened it Bambam was already inside their room, his gaze on his phone.  
"Hey Gyeomie, a girl told me to give this to that dumbass over there. Goodnight."  
I didn't let him reply, I turned my back at him and I walked to my room.  
Mark was still checking his phone too.  
"Markie Pooh, can we sleep together? Just for this night, please..."  
He shook his head to say no.  
"Pleaaaaase..."  
I hugged him and he sighed. Then he moved to leave me a bit of space near him.  
"Thank you."  
I felt asleep almost when my head touched the pillow. I felt really better with Mark on my side.


	6. 6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was mad at you, nothing more. I care about you."  
> "Yeah, you care about me. And you care about Mark, Jinyoung, Jaebum, Yugyeom and Youngjae."  
> "Of course I care about them too... What the fuck it's your problem?"  
> "I've already told you, didn't I? _YOU'RE. MY. FUCKING. PROBLEM_. I hate you. I hate you so much you can't even understand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut.  
> I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm not good at it...

_ㅡ Bambam POV._

Jackson gave that piece of paper to Yugyeom, then he left. He acted again like I didn't exist and I felt even more mad at him.  
Yugyeom came to me, handing me what that dork had left to him.  
"What is this?"  
"Jackson said a girl has given it to him. Is something happened between you two? He didn't want to talk to you... It's not like him to act like this."  
"Who knows. He always jokes, I bet he wasn't serious."  
"Yeah, but..."  
"Don't worry Gyeomie."  
He stared for few seconds, then he went to his bed.  
"Okay. But, if there's something you want to talk about, I'm here."  
"I know, I know. I have to face him first, then I will tell you."  
"Can you promise me?"  
"Yup, I promise."  
I stood up, leaving our room. I really wanted to slap Jackson's face in that moment, but at the same time I wanted to hug him.  
I walked to his and Mark's room, knocking lightly. It was late, maybe they were sleeping... Like I thought, no one answered back, so I opened a bit the door to check inside. Jackson was in Mark's bed hugging him from behind. They looked so cute, but I felt a pain in my chest because it was the same way he had always slept with me. I was such an idiot. I really thought I was important to him, I thought he would sleep in that way only with me. I was wrong. I was his best friend, Mark was his "bro". Were there any differences? No. I was just like Mark to him, or less than what Mark was. _'They look good together...'_ the pain came again and I smiled bitterly in the darkness of the dorm.  
I closed the door and I went to the living room, sitting on the sofa. I hugged my knees, resting my head on them. Tears started falling from my eyes again, and this time I didn't want to stop them. I was allowed to cry, nobody could saw me there, the others were all sleeping.  
"Fuck you, Jackson."  
That whisper came out of my mouth, I just couldn't stop it. It was all out of my control. My tears, my actions, my words, my feelings. Why did I feel like that? Why just seeing him with somebody else like he was with me, broke my heart?  
_'Maybe I...'_ I shook my head against my legs, but that thought didn't leave me. _'I... I like him?'_ I panicked. My heart was beating so fast and I couldn't breathe properly. When it started? When I started to like him in this way? And why? Why did I like my best friend? I squeezed even more my knees, scratching the skin of my other hand with my nails. There was no way he liked me to. _'I'm such a stupid'_ my tears continued to fall, at that point I didn't even care about them.

_ㅡ Jackson POV._

I woke up because I was thirsty again. That chicken was really too salty. I started to stroke Bam's hair, I always did it when he had nightmares or just to woke him up because I couldn't sleep.  
I opened my eyes and I saw Mark beside me.  
"What the... Why did I think he was Bambam?"  
Mark groaned, putting his head under the pillow. I was talking too loud for him, maybe...  
"Sorry bro, continue to sleep."  
I whispered, caressing his back. Then I stood up, leaving the room to go to the kitchen, but when I reached the living room I saw Bambam sitting on the sofa, his knees on his chest.  
"Hey Bam, are you okay?"  
He froze, raising up his face to me. It was dark so I couldn't saw him clearly, but there was something wrong. I felt it.  
"What's wrong?"  
I leaned out my hand to his face, but he threw it away without saying a word.  
"Stop acting like an asshole, I'm tired of it."  
After my sentence he started to laugh.  
"You're the one who's tired? Unbelievable."  
His voice was shaking, but I could saw his smile in the darkness of the room.  
"You know what, Jackson? I'm the one who's tired. I'm tired of you, I'm tired of all your stupid meaningless words and actions, I'm tired to feel my heart ache because of you, I'm tired of your stupid face. I'm just so tired of you, you can't even imagine."  
I was shocked. Why was he acting like that?  
"Are you stupid or what? Are you angry because of what have I done yesterday? I was drunk, I'm sorry if I had given you problems."  
He laughed again, standing up from the couch. He faced me, making me drawing back to the wall.  
"Problems? My problem is you. And yes, I'm the most stupid person in this world."  
I glared at him, I didn't like to be pushed against the wall like that. Especially if it was Bam the one who's doing it.  
"I'm your problem? Okay, then don't look at me, don't think about me, just pretend that I don't exist."  
"It's easy to you, you're so good at doing it."  
"I was mad at you, nothing more. I care about you."  
"Yeah, you care about me. And you care about Mark, Jinyoung, Jaebum, Yugyeom and Youngjae."  
"Of course I care about them too... What the fuck it's your problem?"  
"I've already told you, didn't I? _YOU'RE. MY. FUCKING. PROBLEM._ I hate you. I hate you so much you can't even understand."  
His words hurt me, I felt like he had just stabbed my heart.  
"Really? Are you already at this point? If you hate me that much, then stay away from me!"  
I pushed him away, but he grabbed my wrist even if he took few step from me.  
"I can't because I like you. I hate myself for this and I hate you because you didn't stop me."  
I blinked, standing there like an idiot. I didn't know what to say to him. I liked him back? I didn't know. After a while I threw his hand away from my wrist and I took his, switching our positions and blocking him against the wall. I still didn't know what to answer, I stared at his eyes and I noticed he was crying, even if he wasn't looking at me.  
_"Fuck it."_  
I grabbed his chin, kissing him. His lips were so soft, like the first time I kissed them. Our kiss began to be more rough, I was mad at him but I wanted him at the same time. I passed my tongue on his lower lip, asking him to let me enter. It didn't take too much time before he parted his lips, letting our tongues touching each other. My hand travelled from his chin to his neck and I had to control myself to not tighten my grip on it. I started to play with the hem of his shirt, touching the skin under it and, as I did it, he moaned softly. It sounded so good that I wanted more. I looked again at his face, this time he was looking back at me. His eyes were full of lust and I could tell that mine were the same because of how I was feeling. Or at least because of where all my blood was flowing...  
"Kiss me again."  
I smiled, rubbing my lips against his. He tried many times to kiss me, but I moved my face away each time.  
"Stop teasing, idiot."  
"Why should I stop when you're being this cute."  
He tried again and this time I kissed him back, sliding a hand under his shirt and caressing his skin with my fingers. He moaned again against my lips, while I entered my tongue inside his mouth. I liked how that sound turned me on even more. I bit his lower lip, only to licked it after that. Then I touched the area in between his legs with one hand while with the other I was starting to remove his shirt. We were so concentrated on what was happening that we could heard that someone entered the room only few seconds before it was too late. I got off of him immediately.  
"Bam are you here?"  
It was Yugyeom's voice. We both looked at each other, trying to catch our breath back and adjusting our clothes.  
"Y-yeah I'm here. Go back to sleep, I-I'm coming too in few minutes."  
"Okay, I'll wait you."  
"No, sleep. Tomorrow we have to wake up early."  
"But..."  
"Please, Gyeomie. I'll come to sleep soon. Don't worry about me."  
"Okay... Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
He left and I looked away from Bambam's face. I was feeling so weird, I could explain myself. Did I really wanted to have sex with him? My body was still sensitive, so I took that as a "yes, stupid asshole".  
"We can't continue like this, hyung."  
His voice brought me back to reality.  
"Yeah, we really need to stop. I don't even know if I like you back, I don't want to hurt you more than I've already done. Can we go back to how we were before?"  
He smiled, lowering his head.  
"I don't think we can. Maybe we should just stop talking."  
"But... I want to talk with you. We can't stop talking like this. The others will notice it, the fans will."  
"I know, but I don't want to see your face anymore. If I'll do it, I'll remember what we were going to do before and I'll feel like this forever. Please, continue ignore me like you were doing. I think it's better this way."  
"Do you really want this?"  
"Are you really asking me that?"  
He looked at me once again, then he left, leaving me alone.  
I clenched my fists, my nails almost pierced my skin. In that moment I realized I liked him too, but I couldn't tell him. What would happen if we started dating was too much for him. People would dislike or hate us, our friends or our parents too, maybe. I had to protect him from all of that. He deserved to be happy, with a girl who loved him more than anything. And he deserved to have a family, to marry that girl and have kids with her. And they would call me "uncle Jacky". And I would be happy for him.  
I felt tears starting to fall on my cheeks, but I smiled and I dried them with my sleeve.  
I went back to my room, laying again in Mark's bed and hugging him. I just wanted to forget about Bambam.

_ㅡ Bambam POV._

I went to the bathroom instead of my room. I locked the door and I fell down to the ground. My legs were shaking and I felt a lump in my throat. I started crying without noticed it. Did I stopped before or did I cry all the time? I couldn't tell.  
I only knew that I still wanted Jackson's touch. Or his lips against mine. But his words echoed in my mind. _'I don't even know if I like you back'_.  
I felt the same pain as when he said it, I was almost going to puke. He wanted to have sex with me before, and he didn't know if he liked me. I really was the most stupid person in the world for had fallen for him.  
I gripped on the sink and I stood up, looking in the mirror. I was a mess and all because of Jackson. I didn't want to feel like that anymore, I didn't want to like him anymore. I promised myself that I would do it. That I would passed over him and those feelings. I needed time, but I would do it, no matter what.  
I went back to my room, sitting on something on my bed. I took it and I realized it was the number of the girl who Yugyeom gave me that evening. _'I should text her, maybe'_. I memorized it on my phone, then I opened the text box.

► _ **To**_ : _I don't even know her name_  
Hi! I'm GOT7'S Bambam. Jackson gave me your number, so I'm texting you. :)  
Sorry if it's late, but I was busy before. I hope we can know more about each other tomorrow. Sleep well  <3 ;)  
**_Fri, 1:03 am._**

I sent it, then I laid down on my bed, covering myself with the blankets.  
I had to forget Jackson, even if the only things I had on my mind were our kiss and the way he touched my skin. And how it felt good when he touched my... _'Oh my God, no. Stop it, Kunpimook. He was just carried by the atmosphere, nothing more.'_  
I closed my eyes, burying my face under the covers. Why only thought about it turned me on? It was really annoying.  
I took my phone again, checking some notifications to distract myself.  
Then I saw that the girl had already texted me back. It was 1:00 am and she was still awake... It was better that way, to be honest. I needed something to distract me from him.  
I opened it.

► _ **From**_ : _I don't even know her name_  


Oppa!! (*-*) <3  
I'm so happy that you have texted me! Don't worry about the time, I'm still working at my aunt's restaurant, so it's ok!~~~  
I hope you have had a good day! We can talk more tomorrow if you want... I'm always here for you, teheheh~ (^0^)  
Goodnight and sleep tight. Mina loves you, Bambam oppa!! (ㅠㅠ) <3  
**_Fri, 1:06 am._**  


_'Oh, so her name is Mina. She's cute...'_ I smiled, feeling a bit relived. I put my phone on the nightstand and I closed again my eyes. _'Yeah, I'm really going to forget Jackson. I can do it'_. It was my last thought, then I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but school kills me...  
> However, I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter and, again, I'm sorry for the "smut" part... I really suck at it.


End file.
